westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
The U.S. Poet Laureate
LAURA DERN GUEST-STARS; WHEN BARTLET SPEAKS, PEOPLE LISTEN -- When the President (Martin Sheen) is overheard making a disparaging comment on an open-mike about the potential Republican nominee, C.J. (Allison Janney) does damage control for days after while Toby (Richard Schiff) tries to finesse the newly named poet laureate (guest star Laura Dern, "Jurassic Park") from spealing out against the United States' lack of support for a land-mines treaty. Elsewhere, Sam (Rob Lowe) recalls Republican White House legal counsel Ainsley Hayes (guest star Emily Procter) from vacation to help spin the administration's response to Bartlet's gaffe; Josh (Bradley Whitford) is both repulsed and intrigued by the fact that he has his own fan-based Web site -- LemonLyman.com. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Laura Dern as Tabatha Fortis :Emily Procter as Ainsley Hayes Recurring cast :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Renée Estevez as Nancy Guest Starring :Yolanda Lloyd Delgado as Terry :Beth Littleford as Leslie :James Eckhouse as Bud Watchell Co-Starring :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Kim Webster as Ginger :Randolph Brooks as Reporter Arthur Leeds :Mindy Seeger as Reporter Chris :Kris Murphy as Reporter Katie Witt :Timothy Davis-Reed as Reporter Mark O'Donnell :Jeff Mooring as Reporter Phil :Jana Lee Hamblin as Reporter Bobbi :Diana Morgan as Reporter Jesse :David Gautreaux as Reporter Stuart :Christopher Michael as Floor Manager :Tim Haldeman as Barnett :Jennifer Marley as Student Quotes :C.J. Cregg: Could you do me a favor? I just got faxed a letter from Tabitha Fortis. She says she's not comfortable going ahead with the dinner next week unless she gets to chastise the administration for backing off its commitment to banning land mines. I'm sure its just a matter of hand-holding. Would you ask Sam to talk to her? :Toby Ziegler: I'll do it. :C.J. Cregg: I thought Sam 'cause he's more familiar with land mines. :Toby Ziegler: I'll talk to her. :C.J. Cregg: Why? :Toby Ziegler: 'Cause. :C.J. Cregg: Is it possible you've got a little touch of the poet? Or would like a little touch of the poet? :Toby Ziegler: Yes. :C.J. Cregg: Okay, then learn something about land mines, would you? We don't want to cancel. About 300 of the finest minds in the country are coming, plus some Congressmen. :Toby Ziegler: It'll be fine. :C.J. Cregg: Knock 'em dead, de Bergerac. :CJ Cregg: Let me explain something to you, this is sort of my field. The people on these sites: they're the cast of One Flew Over the Cookoo's Nest. ''The muumuu wearing ''Parliament smoker? That's Nurse Ratched. When Nurse Ratched's unhappy the patients are unhappy. You? You're McMurphy! You swoop in there with your card games and your fishing trips... :Josh: 'I didn't swoop in! I came in exactly the same way everybody else did. :'CJ: 'Well, now I'm telling you to open the ward room window and climb on out before they give you a pre-frontal lobotomy and I have to smother you with a pillow. :'Josh: 'You're Chief Brom... :'CJ: 'I'm Chief Bromden yes at this particular moment. I'm assigning an intern from the press office to that website. They're going to check it every night before they go home. If they discover you've been there, I'm going to shove a motherboard so far up your ass...what?! :'Josh: Well, technically, I outrank you... :CJ: ' — So far up your ass!! :'President Bartlet: I've been meaning to tell you, you've done really well this week with the open-mike thing. :C.J. Cregg: Thank you. :President Bartlet: Didn't turn out too bad. :C.J. Cregg: No sir, it didn't turn out too bad at all. In fact, the whole country's talking about whether Ritchie's smart enough to be President. And you didn't take hit, 'cause it was an accident. You know, it occurs to me that even your choice of language was interesting. "A .22 caliber mind, in a .357 magnum world." That's unusual for you, a gun metaphor. :Bartlet doesn't look up, seeming to be engrossed in whatever he's reading. :C.J. Cregg: Toby mentioned to me that when each interview was over, all the interviewers wanted to talk to you about was Ritchie, and you took a pass each time. Until Philadelphia. :Now Bartlet slowly looks up at her. :C.J. Cregg: Mr. President, is it possible you saw that the green light was on? :He slips the glasses off and gives her an unreadable look. :C.J. Cregg: That was Old School. :He turns back to look at her. :C.J. Cregg: Go knock 'em dead. Trivia *When Ainsley returns from her short vacation, Sam helps carry her luggage to her office. Her office is much more spacious than the windowless office she had previously. The walls are blue and sunlight is shining through the windows. BEHIND THE SCENES *lemonlyman.com was actually registered to Warner Bros Corporation for a time. *Josh running afoul of posters on the message board at 'lemonlyman.com' was taken from Aaron Sorkin's own experiences dealing with the message board at the TV site televisionwithoutpity.com. *Laura Dern and Richard Schiff were both in the feature film I Am Sam. Laura was in the first Jurrasic Park and Richard was in the second Jurassic Park film "The Lost World: Jurassic Park." ERRORS * When he's talking to Leo outside, Bartlett mentions drinkers at the Middle Temple honoring Princess Elizabeth. However, the date he mentions is 40 years after Queen Elizabeth died, and 60 years before Princess Elizabeth (daughter of George III) was born. (James I also had a daughter, Princess Elizabeth) "The West Wing" The U.S. Poet Laureate (2002) — Trivia copied from IMDb Media :Today in TV History: The Affair of Lemon-Lyman Dot Com (March 2015) Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 3